Harry Potter and the Act of Revenge
by Moonlight of Thunderclan
Summary: Crossover with Jigoku Shoujo. Harry access a mystery website. There he find out this website will grant your revenge, but at a high price.


My first attempt at a Harry crossover with Hell Girl (a.k.a. Jigoku Shoujo)

Harry couldn't think how he come to be in front of the computer, using the computer, away from his uncle's eyes.

'It was all Triela's fault.' He decided. His green eyes, watched the time on the computer. He was so close to panicking from the suspense. All night long, he had been wasting his time, wondering. 'What if it's true? What if this Jigoku Shoujo is a witch or some other magical creature that can grant your revenge? Is this even possible?' he thought. 'But if this work, then why had none of the wizards know about this? Everyone would have gotten rid of Voldermort a long time ago?' He pondered. His mind slowly drown into his conversation with Triela.

Flashback

"Yo, Harry." said a girl. She had black-blue hair and blue eyes as well. Harry grinned as well. He sat alongside with the girl under the playground slide.

"Hey Triela." He greeted. Triela shrugged.

"You seem depressed. Another nightmare?" She asked bluntly. Harry nodded.

"It's all my fault, he died you know." He said mournfully. His sparkling green eyes dulled.

"I thought your godfather was murdered?" Triela asked. Harry glance at her and frowned.

"He was, but it was my fault." Harry answered sadly. "I was being reckless and put me and my friends in danger." He said. Triela eyed him wary.

"Do you want revenge?" She asked quietly.

"Of course. I want revenge against my parents' murderer. The murderer was also involve in my godfather's death." Harry said, avoiding any names. But Triela wasn't upset with Harry's secretive. It became that way. She doesn't tell him anything personal unless she felt she cannot handle it herself, same with Harry.

"I got a solution for you. Have you heard of a website called Hell Correspondence?" Triela asked. Harry shook his head. "What about Jigoku Shoujo?" Triela pressed. Harry shook his head in negative. "Man, you're deprived of excl lent source for revenge. Anyway, Hell Correspondence is a website that you can access at midnight. And if you go there, Jigoku Shoujo, a.k.a Hell Girl, will take revenge on your behalf. The person you wanted revenge against will disappear, or go to hell, from the rumors I heard." Triela explain, observing Harry's face for any reactions. His reaction was in disbelief. Triela look content with that.

"Is it real? " Harry asked, with hope steep into his voice. Triela frowned.

"I don't know. All I know that it's in Japanese. But it should translate to 'We will take revenge on your behalf' and a little box to type the person's name and another button to say submit in Japanese. But those are the least wild rumors. The other are too weird to believe." Triela answered. but she forced herself to smile. Harry look at Triela in disbelief before giving her a smirk.

"Does All-Knowing-Triela not know the answer to whether Hell Correspondence is real?" Harry said with a smile on his face to show that he was teasing. Triela rolled her eyes before smacking her hand on Harry's head.

"Well brat, do you want the drugs or not?" she snapped. Harry smiled.

"Of course. I need those pain killer, with my uncle on the rampage these days. And those sleeping pills. I haven't been sleeping well since my godfather's death." Harry said handing his hand out to Triela. This time Triela frowned.

"Don't overdose on the sleeping pills. If you do, I'll have your head. And I'll be blaming myself for your death." Triela warned as she took out the containers for Harry.

"Thanks Triela. And don't worry, you know I won't. This week Friday we'll meet again, but this time for a friendly chat." Harry said grabbing the containers Triela gave him. Triela gave Harry a weak smile, which Harry return with one of his own. Harry quietly walked out of the park, leaving Triela to her own musing.

"Harry, I hope you never go onto Hell Correspondence. They demand too high of a price." Triela muttered to herself, looking down, onto her chest where a weird black shape tattoo was.

End Flashback

Harry never heard what Triela said clearly. But he didn't care. Here was his chance. This could be the 'power that the Dark Lord knows not.' All he had to do is contact Jigoku Shoujo and he'll be rid of Voldermort. It was 11:58 when he turned on the computer and access the Internet. Harry typed with quickness the words Hell Correspondence. 11:59 his search end up with one result for his efforts. Harry's green eyes stare at the clock. It finally changed to 12:00. Without hesitating he clicked on the link. A small fire appear in the black screen before it changed into Japanese writing. Harry hesitated before he was remind of Sirius, his parents, and Cedric. Remembering those people, something in Harry, spark an angry flame. Without another pause, Harry type in 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. With the click of the mouse, Harry sent the request. Harry quit the Internet and shut down the computer when an black owl appear at the school's window still. Harry was surprised. but he let the owl in. He noticed that a red ribbon was on the owl's leg, with the letter. he pulled the ribbon off the bird, who took off. Harry look down at the letter in confusion, before shock overtook his face. On the letter was:

"Accepted

Jigoku Shoujo"

"It's real." Harry whispered, as a real smile overtook his feature. Soon he wouldn't have to wait long before the Jigoku Shoujo take his revenge. A feral grin overtook his real smile. This would solve his problem. "Voldermort, going to hell, Voldermort going to hell." Harry said in a singsong voice as he sneak back to his room. That night, he slept without a single nightmare.

The next week

"You'll think I'll get news from Dumbledore or something. What's the matter with the Minstery?" Huffed Harry, who absent-mindly rubbed his scar as he stared out of his window. Today was a scary day for him. It was suppose to be a good day. Professor Dumbledore finally allow him to be at his godfather's house five days ago. All week long, he keep seeing a girl in the reflecting of windows, mirrors, and anything reflective. In the end, Harry was scared and kept himself in his room all week long, despite his friends' protest. How often do one imagine a girl with red eyes? Harry reluctantly pull away from his window and was going to face his bed, but instead he found himself facing the girl with red eyes. She was in a black school uniform with a red tie. Harry ran to his nightstand and pull out his wand from the drawer.

"Don't be afraid, you summon me yes?" The girl said staring at Harry, unaffected by his reaction. As the words catch up with Harry, the girl already had continue. "I am Ai Enma." She said.

"You're the Jigoku Shoujo?" Harry asked stunned. So the rumors was true! The girl, Ai Enma didn't react. Instead she held her hand out. In it was a black straw doll with a red ribbon tied around it neck. Almost similar to the one on the letter.

"Take this." She said. Without a word Harry obeyed, his green eyes stared into her red ones. "If you really wish to take revenge, you may pull the red string. You make a covenant with me as you pull the string. The recipient of your revenge will be ferried straightway to Hell" She paused. But Harry didn't notice. Instead he put away his wand and use his hand to grasp the red string. Reminders of what had Voldermort had done filled his mind. This is his chance to take revenge for his parents! Sirius, and Cedric!

'I will take revenge for them!' Harry thought firmly, not noticing Ai's stare.

However," She said, causing Harry to let go of the ribbon and look up at Ai. "Once the revenge has been dealt, you are require to pay the compensation." She said, but at the word compensation, harry got a bad feeling. "Two holes will appear as you curse a person. If you make a covenant, you will fall into Hell, too. Well, that's afterward, when you die." She said, unmoved. With the blink of an eye, Harry saw himself. Burning, and other people impaled on some spikes, but he wasn't able to focus on them. Instead he was focusing on himself. The flames were unimaginable. It cause him the worst pain he could imagine. Even worst that any curses he been struck with. And worse than the Crucio spell Voldermort used on him in his fourth year. Unable to help himself, he screamed. Another blink, and he was back in his room, on his knees.

'That was Hell?' He thought. 'I-i-it is worst than I thought. Do I have the heart to sent him there to reserve me a seat?' Harry thought, his entire body was shaking. He look up to try and see the Jigoku Shoujo, but she wasn't there.

"The rest depends on you." Her voice echoed in the room. Harry keep shaking, as his glaze return to the doll.

"It's so easy to sent him to hell, but I want to see my parents, and Sirius as well." Harry muttered. "On the other hand, what do I got to live for? Ron and Hermione will be safe and they don't really care about me. They have each other. Professor Lupin probably blame me for Sirius's death. Professor Dumbledore probably see me as a weapon against Voldermort. Maybe it is better if I don't go to Heaven. I don't deserve to go there." Harry muttered. His hand return to the ribbon. He was so close. This is his chance. But he let go. It not like he must do it now.

"I'll sleep on it." Harry promised himself. He took great care of the doll and placed it under the pillow. After being satisfied he lied on his bed, but no matter what he did, he couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering to the doll. Every time he try to close his eyes, it was like he could feel the pain of Hell. No matter how hard he try to sleep, he couldn't give in to sleep. Harry got up and took the doll from its hiding place.

"I have to do this. No one else should die because of me." Harry said, grasping the ribbon. With a single moment, he pulled the ribbon. A gust of wind appear out of nowhere and managed to blow the doll out of his hand. But strangely enough, not the ribbon.

'At least Hedwig wasn't here.' Harry said, noticing the small mess the wind left behind. 'But does it work?' Harry wondered. He got his answer.

"The revenge is granted." a voice echoed in Harry's room. Harry gave a small smile.

At Voldermort's hideout

"You got a muggle for me?" Voldermort asked as Lucius Malfoy bowed to him, while holding on to a pretty woman. Her dark hair was in a messy ponytail. She was dressed in red jacket and skirt, with a yellow shirt underneath.

"Yes my Lord." Lucius told him. Voldermort grabbed the woman harshly. He gave a lecherous smile to the terrified woman.

"You shall be rewarded for this." Voldermort purred, never averting his eyes from the woman's 'asset'. Voldermort gave Lucius Malfoy a wave of dismissal. Lucius walked out of the room. The minute Lucius was in the hallway, he shaped-shift into an old man with a red scarf and a hat. He was wearing a brown kimono.

"Young Miss?" he asked in the empty hallway. Ai Enma nodded. This time her appearance was different. She was wearing a green kimono with flowers on it and a pink obi.

"She should be out soon." Ai responded, before walking down the hallway with the old man joining her and another handsome young man, with dark hair. The young man was wearing 'muggle' clothing, with a silver chain necklace. On one side of his face his dark hair cover his brown eye. He grinned as he follow Ai.

True to Ai's words, the 'terrified' woman ran out of the room. Voldermort came out of the room in a rage, casting all kind of spells after her. But it was in vain. So he followed her, with murderous intents. Of course, the minute he cross that invisible line, the 'terrified' woman stopped.

"Cruico!" He shouted. The spell hit the lady, but it wasn't a female scream. It was a scream, similar to his voice. Out of shock he dropped the spell.

"What kind of trick is this? Avada Kedva!" Voldermort shouted. But Ai wouldn't let her servant die. And now they were in HER world now, where she control the reality. So without drawing attention to herself, she managed to switch her assistant with another copy of Voldermort. The real Voldermort's eyes widen. Ren took his clue.

"You really shouldn't be killing yourself, you know?" He said casually. A copy of Harry appear near Ren.

"What sort of sick joke is this?" Voldermort hissed. But this Harry didn't react. Then Dumbledore appear, causing Voldermort to cringe.

"It is no joke, Tom." Dumbledore said gravely. "Tom, do you really think you'll get away with this? Thinking you're above muggles?" Dumbledore asked.

"Feel like confession your sins?" Ren asked, with the help of Ai reappearing, but this time in their true form. The pretty lady, from earlier was dressed in a light blue kimono with an red obi tied in front of her, signaling that she a prostitute. Voldermort was furious. How dare Dumbledore suggest what he was doing wasn't right!

"What sins?! Wizards like me are above those filthy muggles, and mudbloods! They deserve to die! People should give me the respect I deserve for trying to -- no, for getting rid of them! Those who interfere with my plans deserve to die!" Voldermort yelled out before pointing to Harry. "Like that stupid Potter and his worthless parents!" He shouted. Ren look past Voldermort.

"That what he said, Young Miss." He said casually, just as an eerie song started.Voldermort violently spun around, seeing Ai Enma, the pale girl, gliding past him, not even looking at him.

"O pitiful shadow bound in darkness,

Looking down on people, and causing them pain...

A soul drowned in sinful karma..." Ai begin. Then the song stopped suddenly, in mid-note. Ai finally turn her head to face Voldermort. Her red eyes clashed with Voldermort's.

"Want to try dying this once?" She asked, pointing her hand with the bracelet in one direction. She seem to turn paler, and everything become black, except for her. What made it worst was the flowers design move and came to life, knocking out Voldermort.

Voldermort woke up and found himself on a small boat, with Ai Enma, who was at the end of the small wooden boat, ferrying it. He noticed that his wand was missing, and in the boat was his Horcruxes, which all crumble into dust as soon as he glance in its way.

"What is this place?" He demanded, sitting up. Ai remained silence. The candles floating along in the dreary place, on the river. Voldermort had that rare feeling of dread. Out of the water, hands, rose and grabbed the boat, pulling their owner up to stare at the murderer. Voldermort found himself staring at several people, to be more exact, the people he killed. One pair of eyes were the exact same shade of green of the eyes boy he was trying to kill. But the owner was female

"You," she said, her voice stronger than all the rest. Her husband also showed up beside her, glaring at him. "You tried to kill Harry. You cause him to chose, between many people's lives and his own soul." She hissed. Like the other ghosts the reach out to attack him. Voldermort's shriek almost could be heard throughout the dreary landscape.

"This revenge will ferry you to Hell." Ai said, not even sparing a glance at Voldermort, instead she continue to look straight ahead and ferried through the large entrance.

The last day of vacation

"Harry! We're going to be late!" Ginny cried out outside the room. Harry was staying in. Harry had just finished packing, but needed to switch his now ruined t-shirt.

"I'll be there in a few minutes!" Harry called out as he tossed the ruined shirt on the bed. He was just putting the new one on, when he caught his reflection in the mirror. He paused and lower the new shirt. He gave a weak smile at himself. He was looking at a reminder of his contract. The black tattoo stood out proudly in the center of Harry's chest, just under his neck. Harry gave a weak smile as he touched the tattoo. "Voldermort, you better not go through the trouble of saving me a seat in Hell. I prefer not to be seated next to you." He said, staring at his reflection.

"Harry! Are you all right?" Ginny asked through the door, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. He quickly put on the shirt

"Yeah. I'm coming out." He called out, taking his trunk out. He open the door and met Ginny's glaze.

"Let's go Harry. Mum is getting worried. The silence from the You-Know-Who, had her and the rest of the Order worried. But it seemed that he had disappeared. At least for now. None of the Death Eater know where he is. So we don't have to worry about him for now." She said grinning at Harry. "I can't believe You-Know-Who was a half-blood. A lot of people, was shocked." Grinny said. Harry and Grinny could hear Molly calling for Ginny, downstairs. "I'll be back soon." she told Harry before hurrying to her mum. The minute Ginny disappeared from view, Harry leaned back against the wall.

"I don't regret sending Voldermort to hell. Everyone's happiness is worth it. Beside, I'll be going to Hell with Triela, hands in hand." Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry, Mum, Dad, Sirius. I know you probably want me to join you in heaven, but, I can't do it. I hope you'll forgive me."


End file.
